


Drops of whisky

by levicopter



Category: StarCraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate universe - Mafia, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicopter/pseuds/levicopter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago, Jim Raynor lost someone really close to him. While dwelling in his own self pity, his close friends try to bring him into life again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Mafia AU my friend and me came up with. It's heavily based on the actual Starcraft story, except with all aliens being... humans :D  
> I'm sorry with the OOCness there might be.  
> I'll add more ships and character tags once they appear in the story!

“Comin'!”

The pleasant sound of Jim's voice made Sarah's heart skip beats. They've been a couple for over two years now, but their presence made them warm up every time they saw each other. Sarah Kerrigan, dressed in a pair of pale jeans and a rose shirt, stood in front of Jim Raynor's door. Grinning like a star struck teen.

She heard the door unlock and looked up immediately. There she saw her favorite bearded face, looking at her and smiling like the dork he was. He welcomed her inside, and once she made the first steps inside his tiny, but clean house, he pulled her in for a longing embrace.

“I've missed you too,” she said after the hug “I'm sorry it took so long, Arcturus wanted to talk about some things with me.”

Jim narrowed his brow “Don't tell me he is still mad at you, darlin'.”

She answered with just a headshake and reassuring smile. “Everything is okay, I agreed to do some extra paperwork. Also he said he wanted me to do some arresting tomorrow. Maybe I'll get on his good side then and–“

“And he'll give you a few days off so we can finally go to England.” He cut her off and laughed.

“That would be just ideal.” Sarah pulled Jim closer to her by his collar and placed a sweet kiss on his rough lips. He smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead in return.

“Come now, I made us some food and bought some nice whisky. Go sit at the table and let me bring you the goods.” the black haired male winked at her and disappeared in the kitchen.

Sarah liked Jim's house. It wasn't huge, but it was always tidy and nicely decorated. Her house, on the other hand, was dull and monotone. Whenever she tried to buy nice decoration, it simply didn't fit, and was forced to throw it away to prevent some secondhand embarrassment.

She entered the living room, turning on her heel to face the dining table. It was oddly romantically decorated. Red rose petals all over, white roses near the plates. It was a cute gesture, but a bit too cheesy for the red headed woman.

Sarah sat down, and looked around the living room. It looked like straight out of a western movie, with fur covering most of the furniture, a bull skull hanging on the wall, and the huge carpet made out of cow skin.

The woman smiled to herself as she looked at Jim's most important possession: his beloved jukebox. The antique piece of furniture was still fully functioning as if it was just made. After listening closely to it, Sarah could even recognize the song. “Suspicious minds” by the Bourbon Cowboys. Truly one of their favorites.

While tapping to the music on the table, she could hear her man silently singing along in the kitchen. Once she heard footsteps, she turned around to see the chef of today's dish. Jim carried two plates of spaghetti bolognese. He loved it since she can remember, and what he loved most was to share a plate and mimic the iconic scene from the cartoon movie.

“I hope you brought a lot of appetite with you, darlin', because I might have made a tiny bit too much pasta.” He said with a smirk as he put the plates on the table. He examined the table, and after he spotted what was missing, he rushed to the kitchen.

When he came back, he hold a bottle of his favorite whisky, and two glasses with ice cubes.

“Jim, I don't think whisky is something you drink while eating.” She said mockingly.

He laughed at the remark. “Well, with _that_ attitude it isn't.”

After he also got a glass of water for each of them, they began to eat. Sarah with manners as if she was at a fancy restaurant, while Jim just stuffed himself with the fairly spicy dish.

He looked at her and smiled. Once he swallowed he began to speak.

“How are you today, Sarah? I know Arcturus can be a huge pain in the ass, but I hope he didn't impact your mood much.”

She shook her head. “I'm doing great, especially now.”

They knew each other for six years, he knew when something was up. He also knew when Sarah didn't want to talk about specific topics.

“If you say so, darlin'.”

*

They spend the evening talking about their trip to England, slow dancing to unfitting music, and drinking whisky. Jim had no memory of how they managed to go to bed, but then again, he drank far more than her.

He felt the sun shining through the window right on his face. This, and the slight headache, weren't nice things to wake up to. He shifted and turned to the other side of the bed. When he opened his eyes, expecting to be greeted with a redhead and a delicate, sleeping face, all he saw was an empty spot.

“Of course.” He sighed.

Since Sarah was always the first to wake up in the morning, she always got ready an hour or two before him.She didn't bother waking him up since it was a difficult task most of the times. Plus, it was Jim's off-day. She knew he liked to sleep, so she let him.

It took a bit mental dedication to get up from the warm bed, letting the sheets slide to the floor, he headed towards the kitchen to get some coffee ready. Although once he smelt the already brewed beverage, he knew Sarah was quicker.

A cup stood ready next to the coffee machine, and beside it, a plate with sandwiches. His lips curled into a smile as he approached the breakfast and poured the hot liquid into his cup.

“She surely will never change that habit of hers.” he murmured with a laugh.

As he ate the sandwiches and washed them down with the bitter goodness, he saw his phone light up occasionally. Jim reached out for it and read the message he received an hour ago.

\----------------

From: Sarah

I hope you'll enjoy your breakfast. I put a lot of heart into it, Mr Snore.

\----------------

A small laugh left his mouth. He remembered she had to work today and arrest someone. While he knew this woman for as long as he can remember, and would never even _dare_ to question her abilities as a police woman, he had a bad feeling about all of this.

He hoped it was just a feeling, and nothing would happen for real. Jim's fingers slid over his phone's keyboard with care. He could feel his fingers tense up. A certain way of anxiety filled his body as he typed the message.

\----------------

From: Jim

i sure am. please be careful darlin. love ya

\----------------

\----------------

From: Sarah

I love you, too. TTYL

\----------------

*

It was already late when Jim decided to go to the Police office to check for Sarah. She didn't reply or answer any of his calls, and because of his morning anxiety, he had the most negative thoughts going on with him.

He went straight to his and Sarah's boss, Chief Arcturus Mengsk, to ask him about her.

“Arcturus, I still didn't hear a word from Sarah. Something happened to her I _know it._ ” He grit his teeth. The thought alone was very unsettling.

Arcturus Mengsk looked at the bearded officer and nodded.

“I've sent a group to go look for her. Let us hope that they will find her, or what happened.” He inhaled the dark smoke from his cigar and turned to the window. “I pray to God that nothing bad happened.”

Jim watched his boss and clenched his fists together. “I'm going to look for her as well.”

The older man turned to him, taking his cigar out of his mouth.

“James, I cannot risk anything happen to you –“

“Somehow it wasn't such a difficult decision to risk Kerrigan on that mission though, huh.” He snapped, didn't even notice how his voice rose. He turned on his heel and stormed out of Arcturus's office. Once he grabbed his bulletproof vest, and a gun, he marched into his friend's office.

“Matt, I need the coordinates of where Sarah went earlier today. And don't give me any bullshit about not being able to or similar crap.”

His black haired friend looked at him with slight confusion, but turned it into a deep sigh, turning towards one of his computers.

“I don't think it is a good idea. What if something bad happens to you?”

“What if something bad happened to _her?”_

“I honestly don't want to think about that.” Matt said, handing Jim a note with coordinates. “Once you're there, you should spot an old barber salon. That's where she apparently went earlier today.”

Raynor gave him a quick nod and walked out of his friend's office. He didn't even hear his friend tell him to be careful and get back up. All he wanted to know right now is whether or not Sarah was alive.

 

***

“Sarah!”

“Goddamnit, Sarah, where are you!?”

The familiar sound of Jim's husky voice woke Sarah up. She had a terrible headache and she could feel her head pounding like crazy. She looked around and found herself in a dark, cold room. Her hands were tied, and all she could do was to sit, and struggle to stand up.

She couldn't remember how she got here.

But she had to get out. There was one door, and a small window. She walked up to it,and outside, she saw the desperate Jim Raynor looking around for her. She was about to let him know where she was, but she heard a voice behind her.

“I hope you're not doing... what I think you're doing.”

She turned around, she saw a very thin, and sick looking man. He put his hands together and walked up to her.

“Mengsk tried to use us to get rid of you but... I guess the Mafia could use someone as skilled as you.”

She looked puzzled at the man. _Mengsk getting rid of her? Ridiculous._ When she wanted to question it, he lifted his hand and continued.

“We all here know how loyal you are to Mengsk. You see him with your rose-tinted glasses, completely ignoring the fact how he tried to use you, and then let you here to die. We have our sources here, you see. Our ears are everywhere.”

The woman took a deep breath. “How come you expect me working for you. You don't trust me, and neither do I trust you.”

The man laughed and put a hand on her shoulder, and pointing at the window with the other hand.

“James Raynor... He seems quite important to you. Let's just say, would you happen to decline, we would be forced to shoot a bullet between his eyes.”

Her green eyes widened. They had Jim's life in the grasp of their hands. Jim and her talked about situations like these, and both promised not to do anything stupid _just_ to save the other. Hell, these were Sarah's own words, to which Jim reluctantly agreed. She knew he didn't mean keeping his word, and he probably knew she wouldn't either.

Her gaze wandered from the desperate Jim, to the thin man. She could feel anger build inside of her. This man played with fire, and she wasn't going to let it last long. But for now, she had no other choice.

Sarah took a deep breath. “Cause him one small injury, and I swear to you, you won't even be able to predict your final breath.”

The man laughed and shook his head.

“I hope you know this means for you not to contact him either?”

“... Yes.”

He pulled a knife out of his pocked and released her hands from the rope. She massaged her wrists, while containing her anger, and trying to ignore Jim's screams for her.

If she was the mafia's little pet, they would let him live... She would play along as long as she had to. And while doing so, she had the perfect chance to find out more about why would Mengsk even try to get her killed.

Her gaze met the man's, who just smiled at her.

“Welcome, Kerrigan. Make yourself at home and... don't forget whose life I hold in my hands.” He laughed, walking out of the room and leaving the door open.

Sarah felt her anger slowly turn into sadness. Taking one last turn to the window, she followed the man.

“ _I'm sorry Jim...”_


	2. Chapter 1: Authority

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is mostly dialogue but i hope it'll change :'D i really cant keep up with FFs but after a year here's chapter two!

It has been two years since Sarah Kerrigan was kidnapped by the Mafia. They didn't seem to have a specifc name for themselves. To identify. They thought of it as a waste of time, since their plan was to eradicate all who wasn't with them.

To Kerrigan, it was a pathetic play of dominance  she didn't get. The whole Mafia could so such bigger things, like removing specific people who were eyelashes in the eye. Big, powerful people.

Such as Arcturus Mengsk.

Her hatred for that man grew one day after another. She found out many things about him. Things she would never suspect. One of them being “removing incorporative people from duty”. She recalled the conversation she had with, how she sometimes called him, the Brain of the Mafia,  Abathur:

_“We got rid of most of them once they arrived. They were enemies, after all. You, though, are too skilled to be killed off like a lamb.”_

The Hispanic's words were spoken with no emotions. To her, he never sounded like he actually wanted to talk.

Sarah shook her head, and went with her fingers through her hair, which caught her off-guard. Her fingers didn't touch her once silky, red hair, but instead her rough, newly made dreadlocks. A woman called Zagara insisted on giving Sarah “a new look”. Sarah agreed only, because she wanted to change. She has been in this mess for two years, she took more lives than Mengsk has ever asked her to, She grew cold, but also self confident. To her, the righteous Sarah was no more. She only wanted to be referred to as Kerrigan.

All this time, She had not contacted Jim in any way. She stopped constantly thinking about him around autumn of last year, trying to focus on revenge only. Even though, the sick man she met on day one, who was revealed to be called “Zasz”, tried to keep manipulating her with Raynor, she shrugged it off, acting as if she was indifferent of his well being.

“Kerrigan! There you are. You were supposed to be here hours ago.”

She stepped into a doorless room, her high heels sounding louder in it. The minimal furniture made her dislike the place. She wasn't an expert in decorating, but she hated when it was too plain.

“I'm so, so sorry Zasz. It seemed I got caught up in a deep conversation.” the woman grinned. “I killed the man you wanted me to, “ _Overmind_ ”.”

She looked over to an old, fat man. He never told anyone his name. Everyone called him “Overmind”. He was wise, yes, and not as impulsive as some others, but she thinks a simple “boss” would be just as fitting.

“You should change your way of speaking to the Overmind. If it wasn't for him, you would be dead already.”

“Be still, Zasz” a voice next to the Overmind sounded. It was Daggoth, a calm, muscular man with a moustache.

“Still? I cannot believe neither of you see what is happening here.” Zasz yelled. “She is plotting something!” his tired eyes fell on Kerrigan, who was playing with one of her dreads.

Daggoth was about to raise his voice, but the Overmind rose his hand, stopping him from talking. He stood up himself and began.

“I appreciate your concern, but Kerrigan knows what she is allowed to do, and what she shouldn't do. The consequences are known to her.”

Kerrigan grinned at Zasz slightly. Although Zasz's suspicion wasn't that far off, she had the full support of both the Overmind and Daggoth.

While the three men were arguing, she excused herself and walked out. Zasz's glare followed her until she was out of sight.

Kerrigan walked through the corridor, remembering and realizing what Abathur could have meant when he told her that “walls are great listeners”. He had his spies, but they were to report to Zasz only.

“ _Keeping it in my own head, then.”_ she thought.

She spotted Zagara near the kitchen, angrily talking through her phone. Kerrigan decided to check up on her and ask one or two things.

The dark skinned woman turned her head towards her, quitted the call, and looked at the shorter woman with some sort of glee.

“Kerrigan, nice to see you're back.”

“I wasn't even away for an hour.”

They weren't friends. But they shared a bond of trust. Zagara was probably the first in the Mafia who gained her trust. Her honesty made her an ideal talking partner.

“Who were you yelling at, again?” Kerrigan asked and received rolling eyes from Zagara.

“Just my ex. He told me the kids are sick again. He really can't take care of them _or_ anybody.”

The shorter woman let out a small laughter, and looked at her acquaintance

“Zagara, there is something I must ask you. I want you to be completely honest.”

The dark skinned woman looked around a bit, then nodded.

“Of course.”

“Would you follow me even if we weren't a part of _this_ Mafia?” Kerrigan whispered.

Zagara's amber eyes pierced Kerrigan's green ones. She looked insulted at first, but her face softened after a while.

“I wouldn't _follow_ you like some dog. But I will remain at your side, no matter what should ever happen.”

This was the answer Kerrigan expected. She nodded at her.

“Thank you, Zagara. If you excuse me now, I have to go see Abathur.”

Hearing the name made Zagara groan. She disliked him with a passion, she called him “Zasz's little pet”, much to his dislike.

“Sure... whatever.”

*

“Abathur, we both know you already suspect why I'm here.”

Kerrigan didn't even enter his chamber when she began speaking. The glassed man  turned to her.

“Wrong. I don't _suspect_ . I **_know_ **.” he turned back to his papers. Suddenly, he heard unlocking, and felt a cold, metallic surface pressed against his scalp.  

“I'm not afraid to shoot if you don't provide me with informations I need.”

Abathur slowly turned to her. His monotonous face seemed slightly surprised. He put his hand up and began to speak.

“Kerrigan. You are too impulsive to take over the mafia. You are a sufficient fighter, _killer_. Leader? Not so much.”

She pressed the gun harder against his head at the insult. “I don't care what you think. I will take over this place, either with you, or without. And be assured, any spy reporting to Zasz is dead already. If you wanna join them, _just say so._ ”  Her words were cold. She meant them. Kerrigan has killed before her times here. People who deserved it, and innocent. Did she know that? No, but she obeyed orders like a dog. Now, she was sick of it, and it was time for a change. It was time for her to become the pack leader.

The Overmind was old and sick, he would be easy to deal with. Daggoth and Zasz had more resources. Kerrigan knew she had to turn their mafia against them first.  
  
The hispanic remained silent. He then took out a notice and wrote times and places on it.

“A few times a week, Zasz and Daggoth do things outside the mafia. with no one else involved. They have no weapons, or protection.” he looked at her with a tired face. “I don't like this.”

“I couldn't care less.” She removed the gun, secured it, and took the note. “I assume this means you're with me?”

He shook his head and turned back to his papers “I stay loyal to the Mafia.”  
  
All he could hear was her laughter as she walked out. He could easily rat her out, but he was more curious than he would admit to see the outcome of her doing. He leaned back in his chair and looked outside.  
  
He has never seen her as a leader. Since she was a police officer, her steady aim and ruthlessness was abused to murder people who Mengst thought of as traitors. People who knew a thing or two about him too much. Even now, the only thing she seemed efficient with was ruthless killing. Did she enjoy it? He wasn’t sure. But he had to admit, she turned killing into art.  
  
Kerrigan as their leader may turn bad for all of them. Her hatred for Mengsk guaranteed impulsive decisions.    
  
Although, there was a small chance of her succeeding as a great leader of the Mafia. Maybe he underestimated her. Abathur hoped he wouldn't regret his decision not to interfere.


End file.
